Always the brides's maid but will be the bride?
by miharu-rin
Summary: Sakura was always the bride's maid. She has a perfect boyfriend which is Syaoran. But an accident happened to Syaoran and forgets practically everything about Sakura and some other stuff. Syaoran gets inlove with Meilin? maybe SxS for reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Always the brides's maid but will be the bride?**

chapter 1

* * *

Somewhere in Hong Kong 

"SAKURA!" Syaoran brust out of the door and jumped on Sakura

"so??? what happened?"

"mom agreed! we're going to be wed next year January 3! but"

"but?"

"I have to finish my work in Japan you know the company while my sister is pregnant..."

"oh... then I'll go with you..."

"mom said you have to stay here... to keep me from doing my work..." they both rolled their eyes

"okay... just be sure to come back and still inlove with me okay?"

"of course" he smirked and kissed her lips.

* * *

A week later 

Syaoran is in Japan already, Sakura's homeland. Too bad Sakura cant come with him... He was so depressed that he didn't notice a car suddenly stopped and hit himself to a tree. He was truly injured. His face was cover with blood. Of course every body knew who Li Syaoran is. He blacked out...

* * *

Next day... 

Syaoran's P.O.V.

Where am I? The door opened and I saw the most Beautiful nurse (A/N: uh-ohhh syao... remember saku?) she has long elegant black hair and white skin. She turned and I saw the most precious ruby eyes... those are jaw-dropping awesome! she has a hott figure too...

"oh! Mr. Li you're awake. I'm so happy!" She said. "I'll just call the doctor" she walked out.

She's so pretty... perfect (A/N: SYAO WHAT ABOUT SAKU!?)

The doctor went in with a very happy face but told me a very bad news "Mr. Li I have a very bad news"

"what is it?"

"you lost a memory of something dear to you"

"oh... thank you doctor" I don't care atleast I'm with my nurse, Meiling... oh so hot...

It like what you call a 'week romance' yes they fell inlove just in one week (A/N: WHAT ABOUT SAKURA?)

* * *

Speaking of Sakura... 

Sakura's P.O.V.

OMG! I wish Syao-kun is okay... oh... how I miss him so much...

"hey, Sakie"

I looked up to Tomoyo

"we still have to go fetch Aunt Yelan, you can go first if you want"

"ah!" I clasp my hands "yes! thank you!"

I got out of the car with a small scrapbook in my arm. I made it in the airport and airplane since i know it's kinda boring. As I walk into the elevator, I felt like something, something's gonna happen and it's going to be bad. I dont know why, I am alone in this elevator...

I walked out and started to look for Syao-kun's room. I looked at the piece of paper Eriol gave me.

'1024'

"1024" I said aloud

Then I saw it. I slowly opened the door and pop my head in. But instead of being delighted of seeing him I just saw my biggest nightmare!

"I'm sorry! I came at a wrong time!" I screamed. I shut the door and ran to the lobby at the front of the elevator. I don't care if people think I'm crazy, because I think I already am! I mean Syaoran kissing another girl! My tears flow down harder.

"SAKURA!" I looked up it was Tomoyo and Eriol.

"what happened?" Tomoyo asked

I shook my head

"it's Syao-kun huh?"

I didn't answer

"SAKURA! YOU HAVE TO TELL US WHAT'S THE MATTER!" Tomoyo sounds mad it's time for her to know.

I just nodded

"if that's the problem we'll talk to him, Aunt Yelan is in the car outside waiting"

I nodded and accepted a hand from Eriol "don't worry, we'll get the answer to this..." Eriol whispered

I walked to the elevator and went in the car. "Sakura dear, what happened?"

"please promise me..."

* * *

hehehe! i wish you guys liked the story!!! ehehehe!!! but if you want the story behind this story please read " i know its wrong to say 'i love you' " aha! but if you want... and so! please review! im sooo soree!!!!!!!!!! its too short!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Always the bride's maid but will be the bride**

Chapter 2

It's like I woke up from a frightening dream. I woke up in the morning screaming and sweating. It was the worst nightmare when I found out Syaoran doesn't love me anymore. But as I got out of bed my tears flowed down my cheeks. My fingers reached for my cheeks to know if there really were tears, there was. I realized Syaoran would never go to my arms again.

¤¤¤

Aunt Yelan told me to go to the hospital with her. I did when I knew we're meeting Eriol and Tomoyo there. We're going to know what's wrong with Syaoran.

I went out of the car first, and then I helped Aunt Yelan out. We walked to a conference room in the same floor as Syaoran's room. We waited for the doctor. He arrived with Syaoran and the nurse a few minutes after Tomoyo and Eriol came. We all sat in the big circular table. Then the doctor coughed to start.

"Well, to start off, I need to tell you Mr. Li here has amnesia"

Everyone's eyes were all wide except for the doctor, the nurse and Syaoran.

"Of course, it is not severe, he has only forgotten something or a certain someone who is close to him." He paused. "Mr. Li do you know everyone in here."

He shook him head, "That girl beside mother, the one with auburn hair." He said with his eyes straight to mine. I felt like my heart was going to burst when the he suddenly took the nurse's hand and squeezed it a bit. The doctor made him stand up and push him to me. I stood up and made the approach, I offered my hand.

"Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, y-your best friend." I pasted a face smile on my face.

He shook my hand and nodded his head.

"Mr. Li can come out today and I advice you to have private memory sessions from time to time." The doctor said and signaled Syaoran to come with him.

We waited in the lobby. They were sitting on the sofa near the piano while I sat on the window sill listening on the sad melody.

"You lied." I recognized Tomoyo's voice.

I didn't look at her but I continued to stare outside, "I have to, he would just ignore me more if he knew, and he's in love with that nurse."

Tomoyo hugged me from behind her tears slowly pouring and ending up to my neck, I didn't bother. It was her who worked hard to make us closer, to make me less dense and Syaoran to confess and get rid of his pride.

"It's okay, it's for the best." I stated with a gentle whisper. Her arms got off me and wiped her tears. We saw Syaoran going out the elevator with Wei. We walked to the car; I went in beside the window and Syaoran at the other side. I can sense an uncomfortable aura; the car wasn't that big for the both of us.

¤¤¤

The past few days were silent; today's the first day of the 'memory session'. _Great_, I have to make up things. I have to eliminate the stuff I remember. What should I tell him? A knock came to my door and popped in Syaoran's head.

I nodded my head and he came in. he took a long stare at me before he sat on the bed beside me.

"So where go you want to start?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Very beginning?"

"Well, when we were very small I guess that's when we were called friends, but I hated you then."

"w-why?" he asked.

"Because you always forget my name." I stated.

His eyes widen, "I'm so sorry!" he blurted out.

"You don't have to; we became best friends when you came back to Japan after a few years." I explained.

His face was still in a disapproving frown. I chuckled and his looked at me with a surprised look and laughed with me.

A/N: wow… hahaha! I was in a rush to get this in… I just wish you guys would review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Always the bride's maid but will be the bride?**

Chapter 3

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

A new day, sigh, I wish this would end faster. Being with Syaoran really sucks, with the fact that he has forgotten everything about me_and_ the reality that he's not in love with me. Tonight, we're going to a party and meet Syaoran's new _love_.

I only locked myself in my room the whole time waiting for the time they tell me to get ready. I just stared at the stuffed bear Syaoran gave me before at the other end of the room. It has the initials S and S stitched both on the feet. Then she just heard a knock and Tomoyo asked her to get dressed. I lazily stood up and got in the clothes Tomoyo prepared for her this morning.

They all went in each other's cars and I was sitting at the back of Syaoran's black Volvo because another girl was sitting on the seat I was supposed to be on. The girl looked at me. She has a perfect tanned skin while I have a very pale one; she has jet black hair and piercing ruby eyes. She smiled.

"My name is Lee Meiling, how about you?" she started.

"Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura" I said but in reality it was a meek whisper.

Her smile became a bit gentler. That's what you get from nurses. We finally arrived at the club and all of us sat around a circular table. I sat beside Tomoyo and another new guy. Eriol stood up.

"This is for Syaoran, please make him remember Sakie." He raised his glass for a toast. Everyone raised their glass with him and started to drink. The _two lovers_ decided to hit the dance floor. Only the new guy and I are left. He has short jet black hair and sharp dark eyes.

"You like him don't you?" he spoke, eying Syaoran. "He forgot everything about you, as I've heard."

I raised a brow at him for a reply.

"Hanamoto Rei, you can call me Rei."

"Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura."

"I can see how you look at him; I feel it in your eyes." He looked away but now eying Meiling.

"Your Meiling's friend, she's very pretty."

"Yes, she is." There! A spark in his eyes.

"You like her." I stated; I don't need to ask.

"I do." He paused "I know we just met but can you do me a small favor?"

I nodded.

We agreed at the pledges we made last night. It wasn't a mere memory but I remember every single word, and detail. We agreed to make the both jealous, we're going to pretend to be lovers too, though today is only the beginning, I was excited.

I was going to the garden where most are there having good talks. I saw Rei running to me and took my hand to bring me to the others. When we got there he just wrapped his arms around my waist, rested his chin on my shoulder and swung gently sideways. My eyes got wide.

"Pretend I'm not Rei, imagine I'm Syaoran because I'm imagining you're Meiling right now, no offense." He whispered to my ear like he was whispering sweet nothings. I played along and dropped my jaw and gave him a warm smile. I twisted my head and whispered.

"That will do, you're a very good actor." I giggled lightly.

"I can say the same for you." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes and played along, I pecked his cheek. It's not what you think really, it's what we've planned last night. I looked at Tomoyo with her brow up. I just gave her the-I'll-explain-later smile. She nodded, I sighed she understood.

"So, how about a trip tomorrow? Since its summer and everything why don't we go to a resort?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Yea, that's a great idea! But we have to leave early in the morning, like four?" Eriol said.

"That's fine with us." Rei said his chin still on my shoulder.

"Yea!" Meiling exclaimed.

This afternoon Syaoran has a session with me. I sat on my bed and stared at the pictures in the scrapbooks I made. Good times, good times. I heard a knock and Syaoran went in. He smiled. I missed the time when we would just laugh because of nothing. He sat beside me and looked at the pictures with me. I got bored and left him alone looking. I lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Then the second I looked at Syaoran his brow was up in suspicion. I quickly sat up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This." He handed me the picture and my eyes widen. SHIT. It's a picture kissing me on the cheek, although it _was_ my favorite, I didn't want to show him that now.

"That, as I remember, Tomoyo dared us to do that and take a picture of it." I lied again.

"Really?" he asked in total disbelief.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, she can't take it lying to him but it's for the best right? "r-r-really."

His eyes widen. "Did I do anything wrong?" he panicked and wiped my tears.

I backed away in fear to control myself. "n-no, it's nothing."

"I think I better leave."

I nodded my head and as he left me alone again I cursed in my head for being an idiot.

* * *

A/N: YAY. Finally…

REVIEW.

REVIEW.

REVIEW.


End file.
